Get Some
by angellwings
Summary: Caitlyn, Mitchie, and the girls decide to set Ella up with someone leaving Nate extremely unhappy. Natella.


**A/N:** Hey guys! So the Indie Camp Rock awards are starting up again. And I was asked to spread the word about nominations. They ask that you nominate authors and stories that you think deserve more notice than what they've got. So, I wouldn't nominate those stories out there that have 200 and some reviews. From what I understand the Indie CR Awards are for the underdogs and the unconventional pairings.

So check out the categories here and nominate here:

_indiecrawards(dot)wufoo(dot)com(slash)forms(slash)nominatons-for-the-indie-camp-rock-awards_

Or you can check out their website here:

_www(dot)wix(dot)com(slash)indiecrawards(slash)main_

Or you can get in touch with them on Twitter:

_www(dot)twitter(dot)com/indiecrawards_

**Go nominate away!**

Nominations close **June 15th**!

Happy reading!

angellwings

* * *

><p>Get Some<p>

By angellwings

* * *

><p>Nate could tell Ella was preoccupied with something. She'd barely been a part of the group's conversation since they left the Mess Hall. She was staring at something just beyond the edge of the circle they had made, and Nate looked back over his shoulder to follow her line of sight. He rolled his eyes when he spotted a tall lanky curly haired guy behind the drums that had been placed on the outdoor stage. Nate knew that guy. Brown had forced him to split the drum classes with him. His name was Devin and last summer he was the drummer in Camp Star's band with Dana. Nate didn't like him very much. It took all of his tolerance not to tear the guy a new one every time he was late to a class. Nate was constantly covering for him.<p>

And from what he remembered Dana hated him. Speaking of Dana, he spotted her chatting softly with Andy. He gave the couple a lop-sided grin. Andy had come back to Camp Rock this summer after spending the previous summer at a conservatory studying percussion, and he'd immediately hit it off with Dana. Nate didn't mind one bit. Andy and Dana were a much better couple than he and Dana ever were. It hadn't taken them long to see that once they got passed the _Romeo & Juliet_ drama there really wasn't much between them except mutual respect. Dana was talented and sweet, but that's about as far as it went for Nate.

He caught sight of Ella staring at Devin again and he sighed. What was so great about Devin? He was a self absorbed idiot. Nate usually didn't like to sound conceited but he was pretty sure he was much better than Devin. He noticed Ella nudge Caitlyn with her elbow and motion beyond the circle with her eyes.

In his peripheral vision he could see Devin heading their way. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and nodded to Ella in understanding. Nate's jaw set sternly as Devin wedged his way into the circle between Ella and Sander. He looked around the group expectantly as if he'd been there all along. Seriously, why was Ella staring at this guy?

Mitchie smiled and winked at Ella from across the circle and Nate bit back a groan. Did _everyone_ know she had a thing for this guy?

Mitchie cleared her throat and started to lead the group away. Nate stared between Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Ella suspiciously. They were up to something. A feeling of dread came over him as they all started to walk away, and he turned suddenly when heard Ella squeal. Caitlyn had pushed her into Devin.

Caitlyn laughed and yelled over her shoulder as she ran away, "GET SOME!"

Nate glared at Caitlyn's retreating back and he briefly glanced back at Ella. She was blushing a very crimson red, and she refused to look at the rest of the group as they walked away from her and Devin. Nate hesitated and debated inwardly on not walking away, but Mitchie came back for him and looped her arm through his.

"Come on, Nate. We need your opinion," Mitchie said forcefully.

"On _what_?" He asked with a glare.

"Y—you know, on…_stuff."_

"Mitch—"

"Nate, hush, and follow me," Mitchie said through clenched teeth as she smiled pleasantly at Devin and Ella.

Mitchie dragged him away and Nate stomped along behind her the entire time. Once they'd caught up with the group a safe distance away, Mitchie tossed Caitlyn a small scolding glare. "Caitlyn, you were supposed to _figuratively _shove them together."

She rolled her eyes. "That's no fun."

"You totally embarrassed her," Peggy said with a shake of her head.

"She'll get over it. At least I broke the ice," Caitlyn said with a shrug.

"Was it really necessary to shove _them_ together at all?" Nate asked with a set jaw.

"Yes, yes it was," Caitlyn told him with a secretive smirk. "It was completely necessary."

Nate glared at her. "Why does she want anything to do with this Devin guy anyway? He's a tool."

The guys in the circle chuckled and nodded their agreement. Sander crossed his arms over his chest. "I'd never thought I'd say this, but the dude talks more about himself than Luke Williams does. Every other word is about _him_."

Tess shook her head. "Oh please, Ella doesn't really _like_ him. She doesn't _know _him. All she knows is that he plays the drums."

"Yeah," Barron agreed as he turned to Peggy questioningly. "Didn't you tell me that this is like the _fourth_ drummer she's crushed on this year?"

Peggy elbowed him in the side and gave him a silencing glare. "No, I did _not_ at all tell you that _in confidence_."

"Guys," Jason said with a sigh. "Chill out. Maybe she really does like Devin. It's possible."

Caitlyn smiled warmly at him and patted his cheek. "Oh Jase, you're such an innocent. It's really adorable. Of course she doesn't like him. She likes that he plays the drums."

Andy glanced around the circle with a grin. "Yeah, well, Nate and I play the drums and she's not crushin' on either of us."

Peggy's eyes widened and her eyes immediately focused on the ground. She spoke up awkwardly, "You're right, she's totally _not_ crushing on you, Andy."

Caitlyn smirked at Nate again as all eyes turned toward Peggy curiously.

"Peggy," Mitchie said slowly. "What do you know?"

"Oh, would you look at the time? Hey, Barron, let's um…go do something," Peggy said lamely as she grabbed Barron's hand and pulled him away.

After Peggy left their eyes focused on Nate. He tried not to notice the creepy smiling faces that were staring at him. Nate cleared his throat. "I'm…gonna go take a walk."

"You mean you're not going to conveniently interrupt Ella and Devin?" Dana asked knowingly. "Or, you know, eavesdrop? Cause I'd bet good money that's what you're getting ready to do."

"No," Nate said lamely. "I…was not going to go do that."

"Sure you weren't," Shane said with a chuckle. "Because you _never_ spy on girls you have crushes on. What are we thinking?"

"Crush? I—I don't have a crush on Ella," Nate told them. "I don't. What would make you think that?"

Jason laughed. "Nate, come on, you don't have to be honest with us, but at least be honest with yourself."

"I _am_. I don't have a crush on Ella," Nate repeated. "I just think Devin's a tool."

"Was he like this with me?" Dana asked them.

Shane shook his head. "He admitted it to himself, but not to us. Not until he needed help at least."

"I'd say he needs help _now_," Mitchie told Nate pointedly. "I mean she's off admitting how she feels to some other guy when apparently the person she _really_ has a crush on is you."

"Wait," Nate said in confusion. "Didn't you guys just finish setting her up with her crush? Wasn't that the point of all this?"

"Yes, but I didn't know she was only dating drummers because they reminded her of you. That changes everything," Mitchie told him.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Nate asked with a furrowed brow. "Who said _that_?"

Caitlyn smacked Nate upside the head. "Oh, _keep up_, Nater-Tot. _Geez_, Didn't you _hear_ Peggy? At all?"

"She said Ella didn't have crush on myself or Andy," Nate told her.

Caitlyn smacked him again. "No, she did not. Idiot."

Jason reached over and grabbed Caitlyn's hand. "Okay, calm down. If you kill him he can't save the day."

Sander chuckled. "Nate, dude, she said Ella didn't have a crush on _Andy_. She never mentioned you."

Andy pushed Nate toward where they left Ella and Devin. "Go sabotage them, man. It's for the greater good."

"You don't have to admit you have a crush on her—"

Nate interrupted Tess. "I do _not_ have a crush on her."

Tess scoffed at him. "Oh, what_ever_. I don't even _care_ anymore. You guys enjoy your handful. I'm out of here."

Sander smirked and followed her. "For once, I agree with Blondie. I'm gone."

Dana turned to Nate. "Nathaniel, don't be stupid. Based on the way you were watching her earlier, and yes we all noticed, you _do_ have a crush on her. Plus the minute you realized Ella was taken with Devin you got all tense and angry. Do you _know_ what that's called?"

He merely stared at her in response.

Dana rolled her eyes and continued. "_Jealousy_. You're jealous."

"What?" Nate said in shock. "I don't get jealous. I mean, I never have before…"

"And _that_ should tell you something, my friend," Jason said as he patted Nate's shoulder.

"But…I…"

Caitlyn jerked her hand out of Jason's and smacked the back of Nate's head again. "Stop wasting time, dumbass! Do you like her or not? It's not hard!"

He winced and rubbed his head. "Will you _stop_ that?"

"Yes, as soon as you stop deserving it. God, I did not completely embarrass Ella for nothing. You were supposed to see her fawning over another guy and then spring into action, but no you have to stand there and _think_ about it. Sometimes, Nate, when it comes to girls and romance _thinking_ will get you into trouble. Don't _think_ anymore, just _do_ something," Caitlyn yelled.

Jason cleared his throat. "I apologize for Caitlyn's latent anger. It's mostly my fault."

"You bet your ass it's your fault," Caitlyn muttered before she smacked Nate again. "Now come to your senses and freakin' _man up_."

"Okay, okay!" Nate yelled. "I'm going! Alright? Just stop hitting me."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Nate, don't go if you don't actually _like_ her. That would be cruel."

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm sure she'll be perfectly happy with Devin. They're probably on their way to boathouse right now where they'll be doing who _knows_ wha-"

"Shane," Nate sneered. He didn't like the image Shane was putting in his head. "Shut up."

"What?" Shane asked innocently. "I thought you didn't have a crush on her? Why do you care if she makes out with Dev—"

Nate turned suddenly and stormed back to where they'd left Devin and Ella. Devin was _not_ going to get a chance to put his lips anywhere _close_ to Ella's. Not while Nate had anything to say about it. He found Ella and Devin still standing in the same spot. Ella was staring at Devin with a bored expression on her face. She let out a long suffering sigh as Devin continued to talk and crossed her arms over her chest. She opened her mouth to speak but Devin didn't stop. She quirked a brow at him and tapped her foot impatiently.

Against his better judgment, Nate smirked. Turned out Devin wasn't that much of a threat after all.

Nate took a deep breath and approached them purposefully. He cleared his throat as he stepped in between them. "Sorry to interrupt…"

"Nate!" Ella said brightly in relief. "It's no problem at all. What's up?"

"Uh…fashion emergency. Caitlyn spilled something," Nate told her.

"Again?" Ella asked with a sigh. "Right, well I better take care of that before it sets. Um, bye, Devin."

"Bye, Ella. I'll see you at dinner tonight? Save you a seat?" He asked.

"Um, I—I…"

"I'll show you that list of possible names for my band and that new song of mine. It'll be great. Oh, and I'll bring my headshots too—"

"Sorry, dude, she can't. This fashion emergency is probably gonna take the rest of the day," Nate told him.

Ella gave Nate a grateful look and then smiled apologetically at Devin. "Sorry, I'll see you later."

Nate placed a hand on Ella's elbow and then slid it down to tangle his hand with hers as they walked away. Ella's hand tensed for a moment and she gave him a shocked questioning glance. He led her in the opposite direction of where he knew the group would be waiting for them. They silently walked toward the lake and toward the boathouse in the distance.

Ella leaned toward him. "Nate, we're not allowed in the boathouse unless we're in a group of three or more. Not since Brown caught Cait and Jase—"

"What Brown doesn't know won't kill him, Ells. We need to talk," Nate told her as they finally reached the building. He led her along the plank pathway through the boats that were hanging just above the water on the inside of the open air building. They walked to the back where it was the darkest and the most private before Nate stopped and turned to face her. "Did you _really_ think Devin was good enough for you?"

Her eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Devin, the selfish loser. What in the world made you think he was good enough for you?"

"I—I…he was cute and he seemed nice. I didn't see anything wrong with giving it a shot," Ella told him. "It's not like anyone else is banging down the door to date me."

"C'mon, Ells. Peggy said you've dated _four_ drummers this year. What is with you and drummers?" Nate asked. "Do you actually feel anything for these guys or do you just date them because they play drums?"

Ella glared at him. "Peggy told you that? I'll kill her. I didn't _date_ all four of them. Not seriously."

"You didn't answer my question," Nate said sternly.

"I—I don't want to answer your question."

"Why?" Nate asked as he took a step closer.

"You'll laugh at me. You'll think I'm ridiculous."

"I'm not going to laugh at you. Just tell me what's going on with you," Nate pleaded.

"I…" She took a fortifying breath and closed her eyes. "I date drummers because…because they remind me of you."

Nate smiled warmly at her. "You do?"

"Yes, I do."

"Ella," Nate said softly. "Why didn't you just date _me_? Or at least _tell_ me you liked me?"

Her eyes flew open and she stared at him in shock and confusion. "_What?"_

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked again.

"Because for nearly half the year you were _with_ Dana, and now…now you're still hung up on her. What would have been the point?" She asked softly as she looked away from him. "I figured, if I couldn't have you then maybe I could find someone _like_ you."

He shook his head. "I'm not hung up on Dana."

"Yes, you are."

He quirked a brow at her. "Why do people keep trying to tell _me_ how _I_ feel?"

"You stare at her. I've seen you."

"I'm not hung up on Dana. I promise. I stare at her because I'm thinking of how much better off the both of us are as friends," Nate told her. "And I don't _mean_ to stare at her. I just see her with Andy and it hits me how much happier she looks with him then she did with me, you know? I just didn't realize how wrong we were until this summer. Believe me, I'm _over_ Dana. And I don't want you dating random drummers just because they remind you of me. That's insane. What if one of them turns out to be a creep?"

Ella scoffed. "What if? Nate, I've been there, done that."

He shook his head and reached out to take both of her hands. "Well, stop. You shouldn't put yourself through that. Not when I'm right here in front of you."

"But you've never been right here in front of me before, Nate. Not until today," Ella said in confusion. "What's going on? Why are you doing this? Is this just to keep me from dating guys like Devin? Or is this…_real_?"

"I had several friendly shoves in the right direction. Apparently I've had feelings for you all along and I just didn't know it. Earlier when everyone kept trying to set you up with Devin…that killed me. Actually what really got me was the way you were staring at him. I really just wanted to find a way to get rid of him. I can't _stand_ him. I really can't," Nate admitted.

She smiled slowly at him. "So you…you _really_ like me?"

He nodded and beamed at her. She suddenly smacked the back of his head.

"Took you long enough."

"People have _got_ to stop hitting me," Nate exclaimed as he rubbed his head once again. "Ow!"

"Maybe if you'd quit acting like an idiot no one would have to smack you," Ella told him.

"I'm sorry, alright? I'm a dumb male who lied to myself about my own emotions. I do that sometimes. It's a bad habit I can't seem to break," Nate admitted seriously.

Ella smiled and laughed lightly. "Well, lie to yourself all you want, but _try_ not to lie to me. Okay?"

He nodded and smiled and slowly backed her up to the wall behind them. Her back hit the wall and she gulped nervously. One of his hands rested on her waist while the other came up to cup her cheek. His thumb caressed her cheek and he slowly leaned down to cover her lips with his. Ella's hands reached out and met Nate's chest, and she took her time sliding them up passed his shoulders and then into his hair. While her hands roamed Nate deepened the kiss eagerly and the hand that was caressing her face slipped back into her hair. Ella sighed happily as he kissed her and massaged her scalp.

They pulled apart and Ella smiled at him with her pink and swollen lips. "Now what, Mr. Gray?"

"Now, we see where whatever this is between us goes. Are you up for it?" He asked hopefully.

"Definitely," She agreed. "I am most certainly up for that."


End file.
